


Breakfast

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Morning After, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho comes to visit after "Still" promotions in Japan.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, hitting the half hidden face of the beautiful man buried under warm blankets. His face scrunched up in irritation. But the light permeated his closed eyes. He groaned and tried to bury his face into the pillow. The warm body beside him shifted, but did not wake up.

Jaejoong sighed and rolled over, glaring at the sunlight, like that would make it go away. His glare or pout worked on Yunho, why wouldn’t it work on the second brightest thing in Jaejoong’s world?

The sun stayed stubbornly above the horizon. With another sigh, Jaejoong climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Yunho. His lover was so tired, having just returned from Japan the night before. Jaejoong knew that he had to be at the studio before noon, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

The pout was pointed at Yunho’s strong back, the only part of him still visible under the blankets. There were four red lines just below his shoulder and Jaejoong smirked. He hoped those nail marks stung all day long. Yunho deserved it for having to fuck and run all the time.

That wasn’t fair, Jaejoong knew that. Yunho was busy, and in a couple weeks when JYJ started recording their next worldwide album, he was going to be just as busy.

Jaejoong found a pair of black boxers on the floor, vaguely remembering Yunho ripping them off him with a growl. He shivered, cock twitching and went about his morning routine of brushing the come-taste out of his mouth and using the bathroom. He went to the kitchen, thankful that Yoochun had bought him a programmable coffee maker, and he poured himself a cup of coffee.

After their long, fulfilling night, Jaejoong knew Yunho was going to wake up starving. He started cutting up ham and vegetables for omelets.

Yunho staggered into the kitchen while the vegetables were sautéing. He was still naked and Jaejoong let his gaze sweep over his beautiful skin and muscles. His strong arms wrapped around Jaejoong’s waist and he kissed Jaejoong’s shoulder, licking up to his ear. “Looks good.”

“It’s just vegetables right now.”

Yunho’s hand slipped into the boxers. “I wasn’t talking about the food.”

Jaejoong’s laugh deepened into a moan as Yunho’s fingers caressed the dip in his hip. His knee shook and he leaned against Yunho, one hand on the table. He turned his head for a kiss, lifting his hand to cup the back of Yunho’s head.

Yunho’s hand dropped lower and fingers wrapped around his erection.

“Your breakfast,” Jaejoong moaned, pushing against him.

Yunho smiled. “I only have a few more hours before both of our lives get too twisted for more than sexting. I’d rather spend those hours with you in bed, cover you with sweat and come and wash it all off in the shower, and do it all again.”

Jaejoong swallowed, and Yunho kissed him until they both smelled something burning.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong shouted and quickly turned to remove the vegetables from the heat.

Yunho did not release Jaejoong from his arms and after Jaejoong had switched the gas off, he dragged his lover back to bed for his own version of breakfast. 


End file.
